


Теплое оружие

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Romance, Sex, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Странствующие Рыцари связаны друг с другом не только приказами Малкадора Сигиллита
Relationships: Garviel Loken/Callion Zaven
Kudos: 1





	Теплое оружие

**Author's Note:**

> По роману Г. Макнилла "Мстительный дух"

Следопыты размещались в «Тарнхельме», где им отвели небольшие каюты ближе к корме. Локена не смущала теснота и спартанская строгость обстановки: на «Мстительном духе» у них были почти такие же каюты. Ничего лишнего. Кровать, тумбочка с принадлежностями для душа и сменой белья, встроенный светильник над тумбочкой. Пенал для личных вещей. У Астартес не бывало много личных вещей, а у Странствующих Рыцарей не было множества традиций, свойственных легионам, но одна уже сложилась: каждый сохранял при себе что-нибудь, что напоминало бы о прежнем легионе.  
Каждый, кроме Локена.  
Он стоял перед открытым пеналом в трусах и наброшенном на плечи полотенце после душа, опустив голову в раздумье, когда послышался стук в дверь, а затем вошел Каллион Завен. Локен слегка напрягся, подняв на него глаза; Каллион оставался для него загадкой. Астартес были самыми смертоносными существами в Галактике, но от Каллиона веяло не опасностью, а красотой. Особенно сейчас, когда он был прикрыт только полотенцем на бедрах, демонстрируя могучие мускулы и безупречно соразмерное тело, подобное древним греканским статуям. Он небрежно откинул влажные волосы на спину, блеснул в улыбке белыми зубами. До Локена донесся аромат краски: Каллион подкрашивал волосы по мере отрастания корней, чтобы светлые, как платина, вьющиеся пряди не теряли совершенства.  
– Как только тебе не скучно сражаться с этим? – Каллион кивнул на болтер Локена.  
Он не впервые поддразнивал Локена его оружием, строгим заводским болтером без каких бы то ни было украшений, и таким же простым и надежным цепным мечом, с тех пор, как Локен обратил внимание на изукрашенный болтер Каллиона. Изысканно и мастерски вытравленная палатинская аквила на рукояти притягивала взгляд, но Каллион называл ее «убожеством» и то и дело вслух сожалел о своем первом болтере. Поначалу Локена это смешило, потом начало раздражать, а потом он понял.  
Ему тоже было о чем сожалеть. Он хранил сущую чепуху, на сторонний взгляд – сломанный боевой нож, сломанное же перышко, – но эти вещи таили память о былых победах. И все они были потеряны на Истваане III. Точно так же, как было окончательно потеряно достоинство Лунных Волков и Детей Императора.  
Каллион перехватил взгляд Локена и слегка покраснел. Румянец шел ему, нарушая чрезмерное, мраморное совершенство лица, придавая ему теплоту жизни.   
Локен внезапно развеселился, взял свой болтер и, дурачась, провел дулом по подбородку Каллиона:  
– Скучный или не скучный, а для моих дел годится!  
– Да неужели?  
На подбородке Каллиона, гладко выбритом и чистом, оставался маленький шрамик – напоминание о какой-то давней битве. А теперь на нем осталась быстро гаснущая красноватая полоса и легкий запах оружейной смазки. И шрамик, и запах – все шло ему. Локен провел болтером по выпуклым грудным мышцам, – разъем черного панциря над соском скрежетнул о металл, задержался под розовым, неожиданно беззащитным соском.  
Он ожидал, что Каллион рассердится и начнет протестовать: на чистой коже оставались разводы резко пахнущей смазки, но Каллион только провел по стволу болтера ухоженными пальцами.  
– А он вроде тебя, – проговорил странно севшим голосом, – с виду простой, но...  
– Зато надежный, – подхватил Локен, опустив глаза. Почему-то Каллион очутился к нему вплотную. Когда? Ведь они стояли, как положено беседующим товарищам, на расстоянии вытянутой руки...  
– И полон сюрпризов, – добавил Каллион. Его дыхание защекотало волосы Локена, а светлые волосы скользнули Локену по плечу. – Чертовски приятно пахнет свежая оружейная смазка, не находишь? Запах боя, доблести, победы... Ах, Локен, как мы сражались за Императора! Только вспомнить!  
Он взял руку Локена и поднес к лицу. С неприкрытым удовольствием вдохнул, сам провел стволом болтера по лицу, наслаждаясь холодным прикосновением.  
– Ты прав насчет запаха... и насчет всего, – пробормотал Локен, не зная, куда девать глаза от смущения. Полотенце Каллиона вдруг размоталось и скользнуло вниз по его скульптурным бедрам, открывая крепкие подтянутые ягодицы и завитки каштановых волос в паху.  
Локен примерно знал, что делать, и знал, что многие его братья тайком встречаются друг с другом. Но ему с этим не везло. Абаддон, первое и горячее увлечение, при ближнем знакомстве очень быстро разочаровал: то, что казалось прямотой и гордостью, оказалось просто дурным характером. А Тарик... с Тариком он так и не успел поговорить.  
Он положил руку на эти кудрявые волосы в паху – осторожно, оставляя для себя возможность перевести все в шутку. Но Каллион одобрительно хмыкнул и подался к нему всем телом, крепче сжимая запястье, а в ладонь удобно улегся отвердевший член. Лица их соприкоснулись; обе руки у Локена оказались заняты, и он почувствовал, как Каллион оттягивает резинку его трусов, а потом, чуть отстранившись, тоже начинает ласкать в паху.  
Сухие и твердые губы коснулись уголка его губ, обдавая горячим дыханием и запахом оружейной смазки. По ключицам поползла капелька пота, дыхание отяжелело. Касание чужой ладони и раздражало, и смущало, и хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, и наконец Локена накрыло удовольствием. Он сам еще продолжал двигать ладонью, пока его не остановили.  
– Хватит... хватит, – прошептал ему в щеку Каллион. – М-м... ты мое самое теплое оружие...  
Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, когда послышался раздраженный голос Севериана: «Завен! Завен! Куда ты пропал?» и гулкий хохот Брора Тюрфингра, предполагавшего, что «этот красавчик Завен» раскрашивает себе ногти на ногах вместо тренировки, чтобы сразить предателей своей совершенной красотой. Локен подавил улыбку, опасаясь обидеть Каллиона. Но тот и сам усмехнулся.  
Еще раз торопливо коснулся губами его щеки, разжал пальцы – на запястье остались быстро пропадающие следы, подхватил полотенце и исчез, только дверь хлопнула.  
Локен вздохнул, потом вспомнил, в каком он виде, спешно отложил болтер и подтянул трусы, затем влез в спортивный костюм. «Только Дети Императора могут разгуливать в одном полотенце и строить из себя идеальных Астартес при этом», – подумал сердито, но недовольство быстро пропало.  
Потому что Каллион Завен действительно был идеальным Астартес.  
И потому, что каждый час приближал их всех к гибели, и тратить время на брюзжание было глупо.  
Локен еще раз вдохнул – и дал себе зарок: если они вернутся из миссии на «Мстительном духе», украсит свой болтер аквилой. И только Каллион будет знать, ради кого.


End file.
